


Вызов

by jedi_katalina



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: A translation ofDareby Fragged
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/Everett Young
Kudos: 6





	Вызов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zephyr: A Thousand Ways To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353827) by [Fragged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragged/pseuds/Fragged). 



> A translation of [Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353827/chapters/13278625) by Fragged

Иногда он принимает плохие решения. Очень плохие решения. Например, отметить вместе с командой в столовой праздник «мы-снова-сегодня-не-умерли» казалось достаточно безобидным делом. Еда, напитки, и люди, счастливые тем, что всё еще живы. Даже Раш, похоже, не был выше этого, хотя почти не разговаривал и пил гораздо меньше других. Естественно, первой ошибкой Янга была мысль, что присоединиться к общему веселью будет вполне безопасно — выпить немного, почувствовать, что улыбается хоть немного менее вымученно, чем обычно. И поэтому, когда Илай и Скотт начали упрашивать его присоединиться к игре «Правда или вызов», он согласился.

Это была вторая ошибка.

— «Вызов», — сказал он, потому что ну разве у него был другой выход? Зловещая ухмылка, в которую сложились губы Илая, должна была намекнуть достаточно ясно, что полковник только что совершил третью ошибку. Последние четверть часа вызовы становились всё более и более дикими, и Янг даже раздумывал, не прекратить ли игру вообще. Пока никто не отказался выполнять вызов, и это означало, что первый, кто это сделает, вызовет открытое неодобрительное шиканье, разочарованное нытье и останется с неприятным чувством задетой гордости. Разумеется, этого Янг хотел бы избежать. Черт, ему давно следовало уйти, чтобы не участвовать во всем этом. К тому же Илай, похоже, был уверен, что этот вызов заставит Янга наконец сдаться.

— Мой вызов… — протянул Илай, поглаживая подбородок в издевательской задумчивости, и как-то по-особенному ярко сверкнул глазами. — Поцеловать доктора Раша!

Янг почувствовал, как желудок ухнул вниз: он же не может просто… но и отступить тоже не может. Боже, ему не следовало пить так много; голова кружилась, и хотя из ситуации наверняка существовал какой-то выход, он не мог обнаружить его прямо сейчас. Хлоя пьяно захихикала, глядя на Джеймс, а та легонько толкнула ее локтем в бок, сдерживая улыбку. Скотт распахнул рот, будто не в силах поверить, что именно Илай только что предложил Янгу сделать. Грир… Грир выглядел несколько повеселевшим, и Янг не был уверен, как это следует понимать. Он не мог заставить себя взглянуть на ТиДжей и демонстративно не смотрел на Раша, сидящего за их столом, несмотря на то, что отказался принимать участие в игре. Умный человек.

— Не надо, — произнес Раш сбоку от него опасно тихим голосом, — меня целовать.

Но вместо того, чтобы начать убеждать других, что тот не является участником игры, что нечестно втягивать его в это, что он имеет право сам решать, с кем ему целоваться или не целоваться, Янг обнаружил, что поворачивается к Рашу с собственным вызовом: «А почему нет? Боитесь, что вам понравится?».

На лице Раша отразилось потрясение, брови взлетели вверх. Янг улыбнулся. Он знал, что испытывает слишком много удовольствия от этого зрелища: Раш слишком редко попадал ему на прицел так, как сейчас, и от того, каким взволнованным и возмущенным тот сейчас выглядел, в животе вихрем закружилась горячая волна удовлетворения. Он представил, насколько шокированным станет Раш, если его и вправду поцеловать, и, черт, ему действительно не следовало пить ту пятую кружку самогона от Броди.

— Потому что я позабочусь, чтобы не понравилось вам, — процедил Раш сквозь зубы. Это что, у него на щеках румянец проступает? 

Боже, Янг знал, что это плохая идея.

И всё же он вскинул голову и наклонился вперед, немного удивившись, что Раш не отпрянул, не уступил, даже если, наверное, должен был. Ученый упрямо поднял подбородок, отвечая вызовом на вызов, и время словно замедлилось, когда Янг положил ладонь на шею Раша и прикоснулся губами к его губам. Всего лишь коротко и сухо, чтобы успокоить Илая и показать, что он не боится Раша. Ну что тот может ему сделать? Укусить? Он переживет — ну, будет гордое боевое ранение, ничего.

Раш издал придушенный горловой звук, а потом удивил Янга еще больше: подался вперед, тихонько зарычав, схватил за отвороты форменной куртки, притянул ближе, и раскрыл губы, посасывая, облизывая, втягивая его целиком. Это было горячо и влажно и хорошо, и боже, пальцы Янга слабо вцепились в плечи Раша, будто пытаясь оттолкнуть его, но на самом деле он только издал неприличный звук, а руки бесцельно скользнули по футболке Раша. Черт, так хорошо чувствовать, как тебя снова целуют. Ощущать снова чье-то тело под пальцами. Раш — прямо перед ним, и не нужно беспокоиться о том, что он делает (за исключением: что, черт возьми, он делает?). Янг почувствовал, как пальцы сжимаются на футболке Раша, и ему ничего не осталось, кроме как позволить себе потеряться во всем этом. Руки Раша, губы Раша, язык Раша, захватывающий его рот. Кровь с такой скоростью бросилась в пах, что закружилась голова, а Раш все продолжал.

К тому времени, как Раш отстранился, Янг неприятно осознавал, как тесны его брюки и как… черт, как все взгляды устремлены на них. Раш непристойно ухмыльнулся ему, прежде чем снова уронить руки на край стола. Вот тебе и попытка смутить Раша поцелуем. Даже румянец на щеках не делал его вид менее самодовольным.

— Я предупреждал.

Янг не знал, что на это ответить. «Недостаточно» — пришло в голову, но это выглядело бы признанием, которое он пока хотел оставить при себе.

— Хм, — сказал Илай, покраснев от шеи до кончиков ушей, и натянуто засмеялся. — Ладно, наверное, мне следовало это предвидеть.

Хлоя снова захихикала, и на этот раз Джеймс только удовлетворенно выдохнула и дружески склонилась ей на плечо. Грир выглядел задумчивым, а Скотт — еще более ошеломленным, чем раньше, его лицо было даже краснее, чем у Илая. Сейчас Янг совершенно не мог позволить себе взглянуть на ТиДжей, но не упустил ее мягкий мелодичный смех посреди пьяного звенящего смеха Хлои.

— Ну… — открыл рот Янг, игнорируя то, как при попытке заговорить сорвался голос, — моя очередь.


End file.
